


Once a Collins, Always a Collins

by AnonEhouse



Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fix-It of Sorts, Fusion, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Blood will tell, as Maria Collins Carbonell Stark always said. Of course it was a little difficult to speak when the Winter Soldier was squeezing her throat.The camera stopped recording too soon on that dark, deserted road Dec. 16, 1991. This is what happened afterward.Maybe.





	Once a Collins, Always a Collins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceAnJL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAnJL/gifts).



Maria Collins Carbonell Stark heard her husband Howard cry out. She wanted to go to him, but she was too broken up. She needed a little time, that's all. Just a moment to rest. The pain would go. She would be able to get up, any moment now. 

A hand reached in to the car, which surprised her because they hadn't seen any other cars on the road. It had been years since she'd visited Collinsport, and the town had become smaller and quieter in the intervening years. The graveyard expanded, though.

She realized the cold hard hand at her throat wasn't checking for a pulse, which was a momentary relief, before it tightened. She struggled, but the hand was freakishly strong. It was easier to give in, to die, to rest. 

 

"Howard." Maria limped over to her husband, who was irritably picking bits of bone out of his thinning hair. "Howard," she said again when he didn't respond.

"Yes. What is it, Maria?" Howard said grumpily. His suit was filthy. He took out his handkerchief, and in a belated show of gallantry, offered it to her.

"I'm hungry." Maria delicately pushed her neck bones back in place, and blotted at her smeared make-up with the handkerchief.

"So am I." Howard made a half-hearted attempt to polish his shoes. "But we couldn't eat Barnes. He smelled... off."

Maria nodded. "He smelled like... oh, Howard! The trunk is open!"

Howard leaped to his feet and went to the back of the smashed car. "Damn. He took the super soldier serum."

"I told you we should have just poured it down the sink!" Maria said. "That was a bad batch!"

"Yes, yes, but would you really want homicidal super soldier sewer rats?" Howard shrugged. "It's a self-correcting situation. Any moron that uses it will be killed by the subjects."

"I suppose." Maria stretched and then turned to look at the car. "I liked that car," she said sadly.

"Well, we were going to have to move on soon," Howard said pragmatically. He turned into a bat and flapped over to Maria, chittering at her in bat-speak. "We can come back the first time Tony dies."

Maria turned bat and joined him. "All right. Oh! We can visit cousin Barnabas!"

Howard rolled his little bat-eyes. Barnabas was an annoying wimp. "Fine. But only for a few years. Then we should visit my cousin Morticia."

"That sounds good. We'll need time to find a good hostess gift for her. If I recall rightly, she prefers an aged AB negative."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment SpaceAnJL posted on [ Not Worth the Paper it's Written On ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12139311)


End file.
